An Aud Story
by Spamsterlady
Summary: A oneshot continuation of Of monks and Demons. Although you don't have to read Of monks and demons to understand it.


**_This is a continuation to Of monks and demons. Made especially for Audrey. Thanks bunches and sorry for it being so short. And I get to make a "cameo" appearance! Yay!_**

**_A/n: you don't need to read of Monks and Demons to understand this. All ya gotta know is that Miroku and Suzaku are together and have 'pups'. Oh, I don't own anything except partial ownership of Musheen, Reika (the kids) and Suzaku and Mahiru. Miroku and Kouga belong to the wondrous Rumiko Takahashi. Cheers!_**

**_Warning: Corruption of mind blah blah…. After reading… your fault….not mine…._**

**_Apology: To all those Hardcore Inuyasha Fangirls (and guys. CHRIS!) who think that Miroku is by far the most uber sexy monk you've ever seen and are mad at me for hooking him up and having kids. Just think about this: At least it's not Sango. So I'm not actually sorry, are you?_**

**An Aud story**

"Mommy." A small voice spoke in her ear. Suzaku rolled over and ignored it.

"Mommy." Another voice bombarded her ears. "Daddy said to wake you up."

"Tell Daddy that he can go-" A hand covered her mouth. She opened her eyes.

"Now, is that any way to speak in front of the children?" Miroku asked sweetly. Suzaku glared up at him and bit his hand. He quickly pulled it away and straightened. She smiled wickedly at him and he smirked back. He stepped away from her and two small bodies launched onto her.

"Good Morning Mommy." A small head came into her vision. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, causing the small demons to get off her chest. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Good morning Musheen." She stood up and stretched. Yawning she tousled her son's hair and made her way to Miroku, her children following.

"Reika, can you go fill this with water?" Miroku leaned down and handed their daughter a bottle. Reika sighed and took it.

"I'll get it. I'm going that way anyways." She grabbed the bottle from Reika. "Go play." She happily did as she was told, chasing after Musheen.

"I didn't order a wake up call." She turned to Miroku.

"But isn't it a lovely morning?" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's so good about it?" She leaned forward so that there noses were almost touching.

"Me." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Eww." Suzaku turned her head and glared at her children, who sped off without a word. She turned back to Miroku. He had an eyebrow raised and was smirking.

"What?" she asked him.

"You. When I met you-" She cut him off.

"When you met me, we had both had too much to drink and the result was two little half demons." She smiled at him. "Now what were you going to say?" He shook his head.

"Never mind."

"All right." She gave him a swift kiss and stepped out of his arms. "I'll go fill this." She held up the bottle and turned away, walking into the trees.

As she got to the stream, Mekia found her. She scratched her absently as she knelt to fill the bottle. Setting the bottle aside she leaned over and splashed water on her face. Standing up, she began to back to where Miroku and the kids were when she stopped. Mekia had her nose in the air and was facing the opposite way. Suzaku looked but saw nothing. Then a scent reached her nose.

"I know that scent." She said softly. "Where do I know that from?" She set the bottle against a tree and started to walk towards the scent, Mekia beside her.

She made her way through the trees and the scent was stronger. Her mind was racing as she tried to place the scent to someone.

She turned left and found herself in a small clearing. The scent was strong and she still couldn't place it.

She turned… A female wolf demon stood next to her. Suzaku gasped and screamed. Her scream was joined by another as both demons launched themselves at each other. They both jumped up and down as they hugged each other.

"Suzaku!"

"Mahiru!" They separated and both of them looked each other over.

"Suz, I thought it was you."

"Mahiru, you haven't changed a bit." Suzaku looked from her short green, sleeveless kimono to the demon's bright, purple hair, brought on when Suzaku 'accidentally' knocked her into a barrel of violet dye. "You hair never went back, I see." The other woman put a hand to her hair and shrugged.

"I like it this way. Makes me stand out." Dark eyes studied Suzaku. "You haven't changed much either. Although I think your boobs are bigger." Suzaku looked down at her chest; they never had gone back to their original size after having her children. She shrugged.

"Makes me stand out." Mahiru smiled. "What are you doing out here?" Her smile changed mischievously.

"Just visiting some friends." Suzaku frowned. The only wolf demon pack that lived up here was…

"Please don't tell me that you still like my cousin." Mahiru's eyes widened in false innocence.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

"What's wrong with Kouga?"

"He's a pouf." Mahiru laughed.

"If Kouga's a pouf then there's no hope for any of the males. There all worse then he is." Suzaku sighed and nodded. "And besides." Mahiru's eyes danced wickedly and Suzaku raised an eyebrow.

"Word is that you already settled down. With a Pouf?" Suzaku bit her lower lip. How was she going to explain to the demon that she grew up with, hating humans, that one was her mate? And that she had children with him?

"Who is he?" Suzaku opened her mouth.

"Suzaku!" She heard Miroku's voice come through the trees. Mahiru's smile widened.

"So it's true. You did settle down." Suzaku could hear Miroku coming now and could smell him. "He better be sexy, Suzaku. We worked to hard for you to settle for just any…" She stopped and her mouth fell open. Suzaku turned to see Miroku standing with a puzzled expression.

Mahiru turned to Suzaku. "Please…"

"Err… Miroku, this is a friend of mine. Mahiru." Mahiru didn't even acknowledge that Suzaku was talking.

"Mahiru, this is Miroku" she paused. "My mate." Mahiru looked from Suzaku to Miroku then burst out laughing. Miroku stared at her.

"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked with a frown. Suzaku frowned.

"About 15 years." She walked up to Mahiru who was trying to control herself, with little effect as tears ran down her face.

"Oh gods." She said as she barely controlled herself. "Nanda will flip. We had all heard rumors that you had found a mortal that tickled your fancy, but… None of us believed it." she glanced at Miroku and fell into a fit of giggles.

"You know this girl?"

"If she's going to act like this then no." Suzaku smiled. "She'll calm down in a minute. She always acts as if she's had too much to drink." Mahiru glared at Suzaku as she straightened.

"Later, I must get the details on how you too met but for now, I suppose I should apologize." She stepped up to Miroku. "I'm Mahiru of the northern wolf demons and…" She paused and her dark eyes sparkled impishly. "And you're sexy." Miroku flushed and Mahiru ducked as a rock came flying at her head.

"What? It was a compliment to your good taste." Another rock came from the direction of Suzaku, barely missing her head. Mahiru threw up her hands in defeat.

"Mommy, why are you throwing rocks at that lady?" Suzaku winced as her children entered the clearing, looking from Mahiru and their flushed father to their mother.

Mahiru's eyes opened in shock then she doubled over in mirth.

"Mommy? Where is the Suzaku I once knew?" She asked, mockingly dramatic. Suzaku's last rock hit its target. Mahiru put her hand to her head and stood up straight. Her face became serious but her eyes danced with suppressed mirth.

"So…" she closed her eyes against her laughter. "Am I an aunt?"

"How is that you met dear Miroku anyways?" It was late in the evening and both children had fallen asleep. Suzaku sat between Miroku's legs with Mahiru on the other side of the fire. "Let me rephrase that. Under what circumstances did you meet him that made you two stay together?" She looked at Miroku. "Knowing Suzaku. You must have a b-" She stopped when Suzaku gave her a threatening look.

"I met him at Kouga's." Suzaku glanced side long at Miroku. "That's all you need to know." Mahiru eyed her with interest.

"Were you drinking?" Suzaku flushed. Mahiru smiled. "When exactly did you have your pups?"

"About 5 years ago."

"When did you meet Miroku?"

Silence. "About 5 years ago?" she asked. "What have I told you about abusing alcohol?" Suzaku shot her an icy grin.

"I'm only following your example,"

"My example?" She asked with false innocence.

"I seem to remember a certain female wolf demon that, upon finding a year's worth of Sake in a village storehouse, drank half of it. Then proceeded to climb a tree, exclaiming that she was a crow, and try to fly."

"I don't remember doing that."

"You were out cold for 3 days."

"Oh, I remember now." She smiled. "But who drank the other half? Who was it that got stuck in a tree hanging upside down all night?" She said triumphantly.

"Nanda."

"Really?" Mahiru asked, confused. "I thought that was you."

"No. I was too busy." Both Miroku and Mahiru eyed her with interest.

"Really. What were you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Locking my dear cousin in a well."

"That would explain why he was wet when I woke up." Mahiru and Suzaku smiled at the memories. The way they looked, Miroku could imagine them causing mayhem in every village from here to the continent. He was brought out of his thoughts by Suzaku getting out of his lap. He looked up at her.

"I'll be right back." She turned to Miharu. "Don't terrorize him, if you wouldn't mind."

"I mind but I guess I could be nice to him." Suzaku rolled her eyes and left the clearing. They were left in an awkward silence that was only made weirder with the fact the Mahiru was staring at him. He opened his mouth but closed it again. After a few minutes he tried again and failed.

"You look like a fish when you do that." Mahiru plainly enjoyed this. Miroku frowned.

"What are you doing in these parts?"

"Visiting some friends." She smiled and cocked her head to one side.

"Who?"

"Kouga's pack." He paused.

"May I be as presumptuous to ask why?"

"No, but you can ask why." Miroku stared blankly while she simply smiled.

"Are you two okay?" They both looked up. Suzaku was staring at them with a bemused expression. Mahiru cocked her head to the other side and winked at Miroku.

"I'm fine." He said and pulled Suzaku into his lap. Suzaku happily leaned into him.

"Aww… Aren't you two sweet?" She wiped a fake tear from her cheek. She stretched. "I should get going. It's been fun." Suzaku sat up.

"You have to leave?" Mahiru got to her knees.

"Yeah. I need to reach Kouga's pack by morning. Before they get on the move."

"Oh, it's already that time again?" Mahiru nodded. Miroku looked from one to the other, confused.

"Now I understand why you're up here." Mahiru smiled guiltily.

"What can I say?"

"You've said enough." They both stood and embraced.

"Catch me on your way back through."

"Of course. We must catch up on the what? 10 years we've been apart." Suzaku smiled at her tone and let her go. Mahiru turned to look at Miroku.

"You had better be good to this girl." She narrowed her eyes. "Or I'll know why." Miroku smirked and Mahiru flashed him a grin. She waved and turned away.

They both watched her until the trees hid her from view. Suzaku sighed and sat back down. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this for several minutes before Miroku looked down at her.

"Why did she have to leave?" Suzaku looked up at him.

"The Birds and the bees." Miroku grabbed a flask of water and lifted it to his lips.

"What?"

"It's mating season." Miroku nearly spit out the contents of his drink. "I believe that Mahiru has a gift for Kouga."

Mahiru stretched and stood. It was nearly dawn and she was almost to the cave where Kouga's pack normally stayed. Rolling her neck she walked towards the rising sun.

"Shit" She was standing in the entrance of the cave. It was empty. "I missed them. But…" She silently counted.

"Fuck. I missed them by a day." She entered the cave and rubbed her nose. The scent of male wolf demons was strong.

_At least it won't be hard to track them. _She made her way through the cave to an opening on the other wall. Pulling back the large fur that covered it a wave of scent from a certain male caught her. "Kouga, we need to talk." Grinning she left the cave.

Mahiru easily picked up the scent of the pack and headed south. She stopped several times during the course of that day to pick up the scent again.

Several hours past midday the scent was strong and she could barely make out the sounds of the pack.

The sun was low on the horizon, so she sat at the base of a tree to wait for dark.

"Hey, wake up gorgeous."_ Shit. I fell asleep. _"Wake up; you won't be so much fun if you're asleep." The sharp scent of sake assaulted her sensitive nose and she opened her eyes. An obviously drunk wolf demon sat in front of her with his face inches from hers. She twisted her face away from him to ward off the scent.

"Get away from me." She snarled at him and he pulled back slightly.

"That's better. Now we can have fun." Without warning he leaned forward and tried to kiss her. She moved her head to one side and his head hit the tree behind her.

"Now was that very nice?" His hand slipped to her thigh. Her knee quickly found his groin. He gasped and fell back. She quickly pulled two knives from their sheaths at her waist. One she pressed on his throat, the other to his sore groin. As soon as he noticed her blades, he stopped whining and stiffened.

"Which head should I cut off first?" She spat at him. A rustle in the bushes caused her to look up.

"Kyo? Where'd you…?" A tall demon wearing only a pair of breeches had entered the small clearing. He apparently had just come from bathing, as his hair was wet and tousled. He looked from Mahiru and the knives to the demon under them. "Am I interrupting something?" Without releasing the pressure on the demon's neck Mahiru sat up.

"Of course not. I was just deciding whether or not I should remove his ability to have pups."

"What did Kyo do now?" He squatted next to the demon. "I…" He glanced at her. "Mahiru?"

"It took you long enough." She smirked.

"Kouga, some help?" They both glanced down at Kyo. Mahiru jammed the hilt of her lowest blade into his lower stomach. He gasped and clutched himself. She withdrew her blades and sheathed one, the other she pointed at Kouga.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, staring at her knife warily.

"Just wanted to talk." She glared at him. Neither of them seemed to notice the other demon scramble away frantically.

"What about?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you know what." He leaned back as the blade came forward.

"No…"

"What?" she cried. He cringed and fell back, landing on his rump. She scoffed at him and shook her head. "Just like a male, to forget when you promise something to a female." He frowned at her. If he hadn't been staring at her knife, he would have noticed the mirth in her eyes.

"What did I promise you?" She waved the knife in front of his nose.

"You don't remember?" She stuck out her lower lip. "How sad for you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well… If you really want to know." She brought a finger to her chin in mock thought, and then looked at him sidelong. "We could always play a game."

He frowned, still watching the knife that she flourished in front of his nose.

"What kind of game?"

"Oh, it's simple enough. We've played it before."

"We have?"

"Of course. Do you not remember when we used to play 'hunt'?" His eyes widened.

"I do not want to play that. Whenever you found me you would do something to me."

"Like what?"

"Like throwing me into a river."

"Oh. That. Well I promise the reward for me finding you won't be nearly as troubling." She smiled and Kouga flinched. "Now, if you don't want to be sent back to your pack with what's left of your tail between your legs, I suggest you hide." He hesitated. She closed her eyes. "One, two, three, four." She opened her eyes to see him fade into the trees.

_Now to wait._ She settled back against a tree and sheathed her knife. She smiled as she listened to the sounds of him in the brush. She touched her nose and smirked. _When will he learn that he can't hide from me?_

After several minutes it became quiet and still she waited. After what must have been a quarter of an hour she finally stood and stretched. With her nose to the air, she leisurely followed his scent.

She walked for several minutes before she lost the scent.

'Shit" she muttered and paused. Hearing rushing water to her left she went that way. She tried picking up the scent there, but failed. She glanced at the stream.

"Poor little pup." She easily crossed the stream by the use of several stones and picked up the scent on the other side. Following it downstream, she stopped. He was close, but she couldn't pick out the direction. A soft rustle above her caused her to look up.

"You have to be the ugliest bird I've ever seen." she simpered to the demon. Kouga stared down at her, noticeably uncomfortable in his perch halfway up the tree. "I found you, now why don't you come down."

"I'm not stupid." He remarked.

"I beg to differ, I'm not the one who's in the tree. Now, come down!" He shook his head reminding her of when they were younger. She put her hands on her hips. "Don't make me come up after you. I don't think I need to remind you that I hate climbing trees." He glared at her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she rolled her eyes.

"Get down."

"What are you going to do to me?" She sighed loudly and glared up at him.

"If you do not get down immediately I will personally make sure that this will be your last mating season." She saw his eyes widen and he carefully eased off the branch he sat on. He settled on the one below and stopped.

"What did I promise you?" he asked.

"Your ignorance is pissing me off, runt." She snarled. Kouga quickly jumped to the bottom branch. She looked at the ten foot difference between the ground and the branch. _How did he get up there and better question…_

"How did you plan to get…?" She was cut off when Kouga landed in front of her. He straightened with a smug grin. She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure look proud of yourself." His grin faded. "Have you remembered what you promised me yet?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again. "I'll take that as a no." She stepped towards him and he stepped back.

"I won't bite." She bared her teeth in a grin. "Much." He stepped back from her, she frowned.

"Why do you keep backing away?" She asked, serious.

"Well the fact that you're pissed off, and armed, doesn't give me any good reasons to get too close." He told her, smirking slightly.

"You're not armed?" he shook his head. "Those jewel thingies in your legs?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You'd find me eventually if I ran."

"Yet you hid?" He shrugged. She leaned forward slightly and sniffed. The scent of Sake lingered.  
"_How_ many times did your mother drop you on your head?" She asked and was rewarded with a glare. She sighed.

"Back to the question at hand." She said with a step towards him. "Has your memory improved?" She took another small step, he stepped back.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged and stepped forward. He took a step back and hit the tree, the rough bark against his naked back making him wince.

"So sad for you." She said and grinned. "More fun for me." She saw a slight look of puzzlement on his face that deepened when she stepped up to him.

She smiled as she realized that they were the same height. _That makes things easier._

"What are you-?" He broke off as her mouth covered his and he stiffened. She pulled away after a second and he jerked back.

"What the hell are you doing?" She smirked.

"Punishment." She said simply and before he could reply his mouth was again covered. Her arms went to his wrists, pinning them to the tree.

She bit his lip and he sighed into her lips and opened them. _That's better_. Her tongue explored his mouth and she pressed her body against him. She reveled in the warmth of his mouth on hers than bit his lip softly as she broke from him. She trailed kisses and soft bites down his neck.

_He must have had more sake than I thought_. She thought as he submitted to the action. She discarded this thought and instead moved her actions to his bare chest. She leaned back and looked up at him. He was flushed and his eyes were closed.

She moved one hand to rest behind his neck and pulled his head to meet hers. As she kissed him, the hand she had freed made its way to her Kimono. She moaned softly as he rubbed one breast through the emerald fabric. Releasing him, she undid the tie that held the top of the kimono together. Without wasting time, Kouga's hand was caressing her skin. The other hand he placed behind her neck, while he traced his own kisses to her chest. She gasped when he took one breast in his mouth, tracing the nipple with his tongue. He moved to the other. She sighed and pushed him forward. He lost his balance and slid to the base of the tree. She followed, straddling his lap. Smirking at his irked expression, she kissed his neck and traced soft bites to his chest.

He shuddered as she ran her sharp nails softly down his chest. She moved her mouth back to his. He gasped as her hand found a resting spot on his groin and she smiled into his lips. She ran her hand lightly over him and he became hard with her touch. He growled at her softly and moved forward. She landed on her back with a soft thump on the grass. He grinned and crawled over her.

Once he settled over her, he planted feverish kisses to her face, neck and chest. Making a line downwards. He paused only for a moment at the obi that held the material together, before pulling it off of her. Putting it to the side with her blades.

She winced at the cold air only for a moment, as he quickly warmed her by resuming his kisses downwards. She gasped as he gave a kiss that sent electricity through her body. She moaned softly and he sat up. He quickly discarded the thin breeches he wore and straddled her legs. She looked him up and down and she could see him flush. She looked up into his face and cocked her head to one side. He took the hint and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips.

He rolled his hips forward and they gasped collectively. After a moments pause, he began to move his hips again. She tossed her head back and he filled the space with his mouth, kissing roughly and biting softly. He thrust harder and she moaned her response. Her hands found his back and she pulled him forward to kiss him, simultaneously scratching him with her nails. He gasped into her mouth as he felt the sting on his back. He answered by moving faster and deeper.

She wrapped her legs around his thighs and dug her nails into his shoulders. He moved deeper into her. Their bodies writhed together, slippery with sweat.

She moaned as she felt her self tighten, at the same time, noticing the same in him. He was moving harder and with more determined strokes. She suddenly felt the imminent approach of her climax. She also felt his. Quickly she pushed him out of her as they both came. She cried out softly and he fell to the side of her, gasping for air. She relished the cold air that ran over her impassioned body.

After a several minutes, Kouga sat up and looked at her with an irritated expression. Guessing the reason she replied,

"I'm not having pups." She shook her head. "I don't have the time or the patience." He scowled at her then stretched back. He was silent for several minutes before sitting up and into view again.

"What did I promise you?" He asked and she sat up. Glaring at him, she made her way to his things. He sighed. "And why is it so important?"  
She turned her bare back to him and rummaged through the pile of cloth. His anger got the better of him  
"Are you even listening?" He gripped her arm. "What did I promise you?" He spun her around. Her dagger leveled with his throat.

"Nothing." She said with a mirthful smirk.

When Mahiru entered the clearing, she found that Suzaku and Miroku were nowhere to be seen. The children were sound asleep under the watchful eye of Mekia. The black wolf looked up at Mahiru than lay back down, at seeing who it was.

Mahiru frowned. _Where are they? _She turned her head; the sound of splashing reached her ears. She grinned and followed the sound to a small hot spring. The steam made it hard to discern the two figures through it.

She quietly walked up to lean against a large rock that sheltered the spring. She coughed softly. The couple didn't turn.

Suzaku was laughing with her back to Mahiru. She was sitting in Miroku's lap while Miroku kissed her neck. The steam made it impossible to see anything below the surface of the water. She coughed louder. They still didn't hear her. She rolled her eyes.

"AHEM!" she yelled. Suzaku spun around, falling out of Miroku's grip. She slipped down in the water and Miroku grabbed at her, pulling her up. They both looked up at the bank. Miroku gaped and slid farther into the water, Suzaku glared at her. She stood in the water, the water lapped at her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, half angry, half amused. Mahiru shrugged.

"I told you I'd catch up with you on my way back." Suzaku rolled her eyes. Mahiru glanced at Miroku who had slid into the water to chest height. She smiled ruefully, peering into the water.

"Don't worry, Hon. I can't see anything." He slid farther into the water. Suzaku turned to him.

"I'll be right back. Let me talk to her for a moment." He sighed and waved at her. She climbed out of the water and pulled a blanket like cloth from the rocks, wrapping it around her. They walked around the rocks, out of view of Miroku.

"Did you get what you wanted from him?" Suzaku asked, nonchalant.

"When do men not give me what I want?" She asked innocently.

"What did you do to him?" Suzaku tried not to smile. Mahiru looked aghast.

"I didn't do anything." She said in mock offense. Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Fine. He _might _have pissed me off and I _might _have done _something _to him." Suzaku rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Mahiru shook her head.

"Anyways, I'm off to home." Mahiru smiled. "I won't keep you from your entertainments for any longer." The two women embraced and walked back around the rocks. Mahiru stopped on the bank, staring at the water. Miroku was standing in the water, with his back to them, reaching for his clothes. Mahiru cocked her head to one side.

Suzaku coughed. Miroku whipped his head around and sat, hard, in the water. Mahiru uttered what sounded like a snort. Suzaku couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be leaving." She turned to Suzaku. "See ya soon, Suz. Bye Miroku." She walked to the edge of the clearing before turning.

"By the way, nice ass." She quickly stepped to the side as a rock flew through the air where her head had been.

**Hmm… I've been thinking (not a smart idea if you get the chance to) But I want to know what you guys think. If you write a review (please do) would you tell me who is better for Miroku? Sango or Suzaku. I wanna know. In my opinion Sango should be pushed off a mountain. Muhahaha! Because she is evil and has a giant boomerang. I have a giant pencil does that count? **

**Bonus stuff: I wrote this at the end of Of Monks and Demons. **

News Report Happy Halloween and welcome to the 10 'o'clock news. Now to breaking news. The mangled body of a woman was found today at the base of Mount Fuji. From the remains of the woman's clothing, they assume she was dressed as Sango, a character from the popular manga series, Inuyasha.

The police report tells us that two teenage girls were found on the summit of the mountain, laughing manically. We now go to where they are being held.

Camera zooms in to a jail cell, where two girls are being held.

"We pushed her off the top!"

"We finally killed her." Both begin laughing hysterically.

Goes back to reporter

Shakes head sadly. "They are now telling us that the girls call themselves, Nanda and Suzaku and that the girl who calls herself Suzaku has a permit for her arrest for sneaking herself onto an airplane to get to Japan. We will give you the details as we get them. Now back to you Bob in sports."

**You like? What do I care? I thought it was funny. Anyways! Read A dragon in the dentist office coming soon.**


End file.
